


Fardeau

by HetepHeres



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confiance, Culpabilité, Drabble, Gen, Manipulation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetepHeres/pseuds/HetepHeres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.<br/>Qu'y a-t-il de plus pesant pour une âme déchiquetée ?</p><p>Défi drabble sur le thème "fardeau".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fardeau

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages sont les créations de J.K.Rowling et ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

  


Fatigué.  
Obsédé.  
Entravé.  
Lourd. Il se sent lourd.

Quinze années qu’il traine ce poids, comme un boulet. Mais en pire.  
Quinze ans à y penser. À ressasser. À regretter. Amèrement. Douloureusement. Intensément.

Un poids sur la poitrine, un poids sur les épaules, un poids sur le cœur.  
Un poids à l’âme.

Un corps si maigre, si efflanqué, qui traine une charge si lourde, immense, infinie.  
Une âme si déchirée, dévorée, mitée, accablée d’un lest si pesant, énorme, démesuré.

Le poids de la culpabilité.  
Celle d’avoir provoqué la mort de son unique amour.

Le remord...

Ou bien le poids de la confiance d’Albus Dumbledore ?


End file.
